


Paper Bikini Knock Out

by 12drakon



Series: Lights, Camera, Jazz: Toy Comics [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons better known to his drunk-aft self, Knock Out decided to wear a paper snowflake bra with holes over his headlights. Bumblebee wasn't amused - until he used his shrink gun to make everything juuust right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Bikini Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/gifts).



> Trying a bit of forced perspective photography with my big and little toys.


End file.
